Update:King of the Skill Winners
After a full month of preperation, testing different methods and multiple routes, 24 hours of gameplay decided it all. King of the Skill has come to a close and whilst we have much to take from this season for future improvements, it's time to announce the winners! Thank you to those that took part and a huge congratulations to all of our winners! As a reminder, here are the prizes for the categories: Total Level Winners 1st - Limited Edition Old School Gaming PC from Chillblast!, Signed and framed Old School Artwork & LIFETIME Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 2nd - ICON Series Gaming Chair from Noble Chairs, Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 3rd - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 4th - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 5th - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 6th - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 7th - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 8th - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 9th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice 10th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice Skill Winners 1st - Old School Merch Goodie Bag, signed and framed Old School artwork and a LIFETIME Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 2nd - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 3rd - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 4th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice 5th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice Total Level Winners 1st - Iron Woox 2nd - Fraser KOTS 3rd - KOTS GLOD 4th - Shamoomlie 5th - WyzOne 6th - Doggoats 7th - importantDOG 8th - Wirrty 9th - Old B0aty 10th - TheCoolGuy9 Skill Winners - Attack 1st - GG iTz GoRY 2nd - Downlifter 3rd - Not Enele 4th - Strangerz 5th - 45smchi2345 Skill Winners - Strength 1st - Super Cat22 2nd - See Y Later 3rd - Ebp9O 4th - 45smith2635 5th - Truly Skill Winners - Defence 1st - GG no RE 2eZ 2nd - wolfpuppy666 3rd - Alan Pascoa 4th - theburnin8or 5th - G o RY Skill Winners - Hitpoints 1st - TURRRPASAUNA 2nd - Ebp9O 3rd - 45smith2635 4th - Truly 5th - RoT Cadburys Skill Winners - Ranged 1st - Umea 2nd - Umea cheeted 3rd - r01me1kenobi 4th - Jusu 33 5th - dutch naab Skill Winners - Prayer 1st - FreeBargan 2nd - zapzapboom 3rd - WW2 Prayer 4th - hc hockeymi 5th - i7eadman Skill Winners - Magic 1st - NoSleepWeak & evonaaabi 2nd - Inventorium 3rd - Bronze Nord 4th - 3ccs 5th - El Chapo DMM Skill Winners - Cooking 1st - Mr Chef 420 2nd - Navus 3rd - Sourz 4th - Juuna 5th - Soloable Skill Winners - Woodcutting 1st - ytbaus chat 2nd - Lindholm 3rd - Cooked Shark 4th - KFC1111555 5th - importantHC Skill Winners - Fletching 1st - DragenOO222 2nd - Elephent 2 3rd - Slopy 4th - Snake Weed 5th - Dale HC BTW Skill Winners - Fishing 1st - RoT K Girl 2nd - lightsfan22 3rd - Fisherman789 4th - CML Kjott 5th - zwaP Skill Winners - Firemaking 1st - Aloe 100m xp 2nd - DoorsOfDinh 3rd - 2800 4th - Kots Fm 5th - Fe Sina Skill Winners - Crafting 1st - Not Thing I 2nd - Martin 2007 3rd - Not Thing 4th - Summon Noobi 5th - Tiega Skill Winners - Smithing 1st - Emoyy 2nd - smeltgod 3rd - Kekkonen69 4th - NinToaster 5th - all furnace Skill Winners - Mining 1st - Vuleka 2nd - evezt 3rd - RunePicHiddy 4th - AUTUMNELEGY 5th - AUTUMNELECY Skill Winners - Herblore 1st - keto2enol 2nd - Not Thing II 3rd - rank 1 inc 4th - Wooooo91 5th - SirTanleyGay Skill Winners - Agility 1st - 18th Jebrim 2nd - Best Jebrim 3rd - Delete xD 4th - King Jebrim 5th - KOTS Jebrim Skill Winners - Thieving 1st - Lelador 2nd - Whips 3rd - D Legend v2 4th - UnbanJudaske 5th - Saniok CC LT Skill Winners - Slayer 1st - LIITY WMCHAT 2nd - Niet Gelogen 3rd - RoT Cadburys 4th - Wolt3r KOTS 5th - KOTS Alfie Skill Winners - Farming 1st - b0rn ulti 2nd - iwi 3rd - Nite ViperX 4th - Tiger0705 5th - TitheAllTWay Skill Winners - Runecraft 1st - Moscow V2 & evonaabi52 2nd - Hqx & evonaabi 3rd - Juhls 4th - Failing Hope 5th - Likely Drunk Skill Winners - Hunter 1st - ChinsAllDay 2nd - dbsss 3rd - Kaarel 4th - Frost Scott 5th - Scott Frost Skill Winners - Construction 1st - Lil Guy Hax 2nd - Ezlo 3rd - SoloMission 4th - Builder Nz 5th - ZulSacrifice All winners will be contacted via the in-game messaging system over the course of the next few days. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team